Damaged Goods
by W5Lex
Summary: Set immediately after S01E07 - "Alesha" - Matt comforts Alesha
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if the writing is bad, never been particularly good at English and this is my very first try at this but please, please, please review and leave tips if you think they will help me. Also, I'm sorry if some of my stuff gets repetitive (this one in particular as its told from two POV's), I try to write as much as possible but I'm always looking for new ideas so if you think of anything, please private message me. I have only written law and order stuff (Matt/Alesha) at the moment, but may do other stuff in the future. I would be extremely grateful for things they could talk about in casual conversation because I find that particularly hard to keep interesting.**

**Set after the last episode of the first series – "Alesha."**

**Matt's thoughts are the ones in italics and Alesha is in the regular font. If you can't be bothered to read the whole thing, then you can just read it from one POV. I hope you enjoy it **

**Chapter 1**

I looked at the clock again, letting out a sigh. It was still only 6 and I'd never known time to pass so slowly.

I was struggling for things to do. I'd just got back from the trial and the flat was already immaculate. Cleaning had been my pastime over the course of the trial for when I needed distracting so I sat down and flicked the TV on. Nothing was on so I started watching the news, turning off as soon as I saw his face on the screen.

I almost went round to my Mum's. I hadn't visited in a while and I hadn't told her anything about what had happened. I should have, I know, but I knew if I did, I'd never see the back of her.

I'd kept my time on the streets to a minimum as well, at least while I was alone. I was fine walking with James but even now, with him locked up, I'd rushed home, feeling uncomfortable the whole scared me most though, was the thinking. Whenever I slipped into a daydream, or sat down with nothing to do, my thoughts would turn to him, and then all I would see was his face.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The noise made me jump and I almost didn't answer. Then I heard the familiar voice, 'Lesh? It's Matt. You in there?'

I felt my lips curve into an involuntary smile, the same way they always did when I was reminded of the copper who I considered to be my closest friend.

I had always known he liked me, he made no secret of that with his playful flirting, but he had never acted on them, I guess he knew how awkward it would make things at work. And anyway, I had heard the rumours; Matt just didn't do relationships lasting more than a night. He steered well clear of commitment, took the simple roads in life. And besides, even if he had ever thought about it, I knew that after everything that had happened, he would have quickly dismissed those thoughts. I was damaged goods now, and even I wasn't sure whether I could ever be fixed.

I got up from my place on the sofa and opened the door.

* * *

_I was on my way home and it was freezing! I should have taken the car - too cold to walk. All I could see in my mind was Alesha's ghostly face as she had left the courtroom. She did look slightly better after hearing his guilty verdict, but still, nothing like the Alesha that turned up to work everyday. I walked into the shop by the bus stop, hoping to linger until the bus came. It was a wine store and I walked around, pretending to browse. Still, Alesha's face was burned into my mind. I needed to see her, make sure she was okay._

_Quickly, I bought a decent looking bottle of wine and went outside. I was pretty sure I could remember the way to Alesha's, though I'd only been there once to drop off a file. I walked as quickly as possible, searching for street names. I had to go back on myself a couple of times but I found the place after 15 minutes._

_Someone was leaving the building as I came to the gate so I ran to catch the door and made my way upstairs, knocking when I reached the right door. No answer. I was sure she would be there so I called, hoping she would answer when she realised it was me, 'Lesh? It's Matt. You in there?' I felt stupid so I tried to keep my voice to a minimum, not wanting to disturb the neighbours. I heard some movement from inside and I straightened up, waiting patiently to see the face of the woman I loved._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Matt! What are you doing here?' I asked, only slightly surprised he had turned up. If I had been expecting anyone, it was Matt. I was glad he was here, I knew he would cheer me up.

I looked at his face. He looked freezing. His face was pale and he was shivering slightly.

I looked at the bottle of wine as he held it up and smiled, 'Thought you could do with the company.' Normally, I'd have been annoyed that he thought I needed looking after, but not tonight, tonight I needed the conversation, my nerves were alleviated by the sight. He was confident, flirty, talkative and there was never an awkward silence between us. I had been denying it since I met him, not wanting to get involved with such a heartbreaker, but we had great chemistry.

I motioned for him to come in and took his things, watching him as he looked around, exactly as he did when he was working. He glanced at me, smiling slightly as he did.

I quickly put some soothing music on and we sat down on the sofa.

I asked him how he was and he launched into a description of the time he spent with his nephew a couple of weeks ago. He wasn't really answering the questions but that didn't bother me. I could see he was trying to distract me and I was grateful. It was working.

'Ya know, you could join us sometime if ya like? Me and Robbie I mean. He comes over every Friday, stays the night.'

I couldn't help but smile at that. There was something funny about the way he was perfectly able to maintain the commitment he had made with his nephew, but not with a woman.

'Yeah, that'd be nice.' I didn't have to think about it.

We kept talking until Matt got up to go to the toilet.

It seemed ridiculous and it embarrassed me, but by the time Matt got back, and he can only have left for a couple of minutes, my mind had wondered back to Merrick.

* * *

'_Matt! What are you doing here?' She looked relieved and I was immediately glad I had come._

'_Thought you could do with the company,' I replied with a soft smile, gesturing to the bottle I was still holding._

_She welcomed me in, taking my things. I looked at Alesha more closely. She looked tired and weak, like she hadn't been sleeping properly, and lonely. Beautiful though, always beautiful._

_I turned my attention to her flat. I'd only been here once, and I hadn't come inside. We usually just went to a pub or restaurant after work. It was a nice place, quite similar to mine, only this was neater. In fact, it looked like a showroom. I was the same, I often cleaned for something to do. It suited her though. Modern, sleek, lots of glass._

_Alesha put her iPod in the dock on the mantelpiece I went to sit next to her. I wasn't sure how she felt yet so I sat slightly further away than usual, I knew that she knew I liked her and I didn't want her to think I'd come to take advantage._

_I could see in her eyes that she still needed her mind to be taken off of the case so when she asked how I was, I purposefully gave much more information than necessary, giving an account of a day I had spent with Robbie a couple of weeks ago. It worked, gradually her face brightened and she began to look more like the radiant, bubbly Alesha that I loved._

'_Ya know, you could join us sometime if ya like? Me and Robbie I mean. He comes over every Friday, stays the night.' I hoped she would say yes. I didn't want her to be alone too much. She did._

_Our conversation continued for a while until I got up to go to the toilet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I quickly tried to brush away the single tear which was rolling down my cheek, not wanting to worry Matt too much.

He noticed, 'Hey, Lesh, what's wrong?' He sat down again and took my hands in his.

'Nothing, I'm fine-' I struggled with the words as the tears began to flow more freely. 'It's just, what was I thinking, going back to Merrick. I-' I was grateful for the interruption.

'Hey, shhh, Lesh. He's locked up now, and you're okay, and that's all that matters now.'

He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me, trying to comfort me. Like most things Matt did, it worked. I felt safe with him and a wave of calm came over me. I closed my eyes, and for once, his face wasn't there.

He pulled himself out of the hug, taking hold of my hands again and looking into my eyes. I smiled slightly back at him but his face stayed serious.

'Alesha,' he began, 'I want you to know that I'm here for you, anytime you wanna talk, or not talk, I'm here.'

I knew all this already but it felt nice to hear it. I'd never been so relieved to have him as a friend.

He continued, 'Alesha, I know this is the worst timing possible and I'm sorry and I don't want you to say anything back but-' he paused for a long moment, as if deliberating whether to say what he was going to say, 'Alesha, I love you.'

I shook my head. I didn't believe him. Matt didn't fall in love. 'No you don't' I replied.

'Yes, I do,' he was smiling now, dimples in his cheeks. He looked less serious now he had said the words.

'And again, bad timing I know, but I was thinking, when you're feeling better, maybe we could go on a date, dinner or a movie or something.'

There was nothing but sincerity in his voice and I realised he meant it. I was flattered to be honest. I wasn't sure how I felt yet, but I knew I liked him, a lot, and that I could see myself easily falling in love with him. I knew it could make work difficult but at the moment I didn't really care, I needed some happiness and something to distract me in the more long term. I smiled, happy at the revelation.

The smile had spread across his whole face, but it still managed to look like a cheeky grin. 'Hungry? I'll cook something?'

I was hungry, but Matt? Cooking? I hadn't imagined him as a domesticated _cook-for-the-girlfriend _kind of guy, not that it wasn't welcome, 'Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks.'

I was still thinking about what he'd said and it took me a while to recover. I went to the loo, slightly embarrassed by my reaction then went over to watch him cook.

I had to admit, I was impressed. He seemed to know what he was doing.

If Matt loved me, and I believed he did, then I wanted to know him better. I started to ask him about his family. I knew he hadn't had an easy upbringing so I let him lead the conversation and avoided asking about anything he had left out, suspecting it was sensitive.

By the time we'd finished eating he'd told me everything about his family so I commented on the food, 'You never said you could cook, that was seriously good.' I wasn't lying.

He smiled, 'Ahh you know me, not one to brag.' I laughed at that. I'm not sure I'd ever met anyone as confident as Matt.

I turned the conversation to pets, I'd heard him mention a fish, Eamon I thought his name was. His history with animals wasn't good and it was a short conversation so I put a movie in the player and joined Matt on the sofa.

In light of the revelation and my better mood, I sat closer to him than before. We still weren't touching, but we were closer.

* * *

_As I came out Alesha was wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, she was crying._

_I went and sat next to her again, slightly closer this time, and held her hands in mine, trying to comfort her._

'_Hey, Lesh, what's wrong?' I hated seeing her like this. I felt useless._

_She struggled with her words through the tears. 'Nothing, I'm fine- It's just, what was I thinking, going back to Merrick. I-' I interrupted her, wanting the crying to stop._

_I tried to think of something that would help, 'Hey, shhh, Lesh. He's locked up now, and you're okay, and that's all that matters now.' She looked back at me, her eyes still sad._

_I pulled her into me and held her close. I rubbed her back with one of my hands and let the other rest on her head, stroking her hair occasionally. I wanted to do all I could to calm her down._

_We stayed like that for a few minutes and I thought about our relationship. My reaction when I got the call saying what had happened to Lesh had confirmed what I had already thought, that I was in love with her. I was thankful that it had happened on a Friday, because had it not been for Robbie, I knew that I may have taken matters into my own hands._

_But all I wanted to do now was to keep Alesha safe, and I knew that to feel happy, I needed to be closer to her than I was. I needed her to know that she had someone to depend on._

_Having decided to tell her the truth I pulled her out of the hug and met her gaze. She looked happier but I was worried about how she would react to what I wanted to say. The last thing I wanted to do was push her away._

'_Alesha, I want you to know that I'm here for you, anytime you wanna talk, or not talk, I'm here.' This seemed to please her but the difficult thing was yet to come._

_I went on, 'Alesha, I know this is the worst timing possible and I'm sorry and I don't want you to say anything back but-' I paused, still worried about saying it aloud, 'Alesha, I love you.'_

_She shook her head looking confused. 'No you don't' I responded. _

_This took me by surprise, I half expected her to already know. I was always slightly nervous around her, blushing when she flirted with me. _

'_Yes, I do,' her reaction had amused me and I felt an involuntary smile spread._

_She still didn't seem angry by what I was saying so I carried on, 'And again, bad timing I know, but I was thinking, when you're feeling better, maybe we could go on a date, dinner or a movie or something.'_

_She seemed to consider that for a minute and I watched as her features rearranged themselves into a smile. I could have kissed her there and then I was so happy. But I didn't, it was too soon. She still looked fragile. Her happiness mattered to me more than my own and so if anything did happen, I was going to make sure she was in control. I didn't want her to feel any pressure and I had said what I wanted to so I changed the subject now._

'_Hungry?' I knew I was, I was starving. 'I'll cook something.' _

'_Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks.'_

_She was still looking dazed so she went off to the loo then came and sat at the counter, watching me cook. It made me feel slightly nervous, I didn't usually have a crowd. I looked through the cupboards and decided on risotto. It was easy to cook, hard to mess up._

_Alesha launched into an interrogation, asking me about my family. I told her everything minus the dark bits. Its not that I didn't want to share them with her, I did. But I didn't want to darken the mood with any of my unpleasant experiences._

_I wanted to interrupt and ask questions about her life but I figured there would be time for that. I got the impression that Alesha had decided to give _us_ a try. I mainly talked about my older sister, Robbie's mum, and her husband. They were the family I got on best with._

'_You never said you could cook, that was seriously good.'_

_I smiled at the response I gave, 'Ahh you know me, not one to brag.' I knew I was a confident guy but the reply had the desired effect, for the first time in a long time, she laughed._

_While I washed up she asked about my pets. I told her about Eamon and the succeeding fish, all of which died prematurely._

_It was dark by now and Alesha put a movie on. I noticed that she sat closer to me than last time and I smiled to myself. She was comfortable around me after what I had said._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I opened my eyes slowly and let my eyes focus. It was dark outside. I glance at the clock on the DVD player, 1:37. We'd both fallen asleep._

_I looked down to notice that Alesha had fallen asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I smiled, the weight felt nice._

_I got up as gently as I could manage, resting Alesha's head on the back of the sofa._

_Once I was standing I leant down and scooped her into my arms, and headed towards what I assumed must be the bedroom. I lay her down, still being careful not to wake her, and tucked the duvet around her body._

_I thought about going home but I didn't fancy the walk at this time. It was too late to be leaving and I was still worried about her._

_I went back to the sofa and lay down, falling asleep quickly._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_When I woke again it was 9:16. Alesha had been told to take as much time off as she needed but I should have been at work. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went to stand next to the window. _

'_Hey Ron, it's me.'_

'_Matty my son, where are you?'_

'_Well, I came round to Alesha's lat night and fell asleep.' I paused, half expecting Ronnie to make some kind of joke about that but he knew better. 'Anyway, could you speak to the gov and ask-'_

_Ronnie cut me off. 'Wait, I'll put you on speaker and you can ask her yourself._

'_Oh right, gov? You there.' I wasn't sure what she would say._

'_Yes,' Natalie replied, slightly suspicious._

'_Umm, I was wondering whether, maybe I could have the day off, make sure Alesha's alright and stuff._

_There was an awkward pause, as if Natalie and Ron were having some kind of interaction I couldn't hear._

'_Yeah, of course. Make sure you look after her Matt.' It sounded like a warning yet I thought I could hear a smile in her voice._

_Ronnie hung up and I put the phone away, looking out the window at the empty road._

'_Who was that?' Alesha's voice came from behind so I turned to look at her. She looked less tired now, she must have slept better and I couldn't help but hope that had something to do with me._

'_Oh your awake. Just Ronnie and Natalie. They said I could have the day off to stay here.' I smiled. 'Sorry,' I said, gesturing to the sofa, 'I slept on the sofa, didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye.'_

_She grinned knowingly, 'Ahh, Matt Devlin, always a gent.'_

_I laughed then realised I needed a shower, and some clothes. 'Right, will you be okay for a bit? If I'm gonna stay I should nip home, get a change of clothes and stuff-' I thought of a better idea mid-sentence. 'Unless… if ya fancy a change of scenery then you could come with me. We could spend the day at mine?'_

_She smiled, looking relived. I was glad I'd offered._

'_Yeah, sounds great. Let me just grab a few things.'_

_She rushed around for a few minutes and then we left. I didn't have the car with me so we had to get the bus, but that didn't stop the questions. She was now asking about interest, hobbies. I told her about the football team but not much else._

_I opened the flat and got Alesha in then went to have a shower. I had just got out when I realised I'd left my spare clothes in the bedroom. I thought about putting my old ones back on but I decided to just go for it, hoping she wouldn't see me. I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door._

_She looked round and I kept walking towards my room put I could feel her gaze so I looked up, 'Oh, er… sorry, I left my clothes in the bedroom.' I felt myself blush as I realised she was staring at me and walked into the bedroom._

_I dressed quickly, not wanting to leave Alesha alone too long and left my hair dripping._

'_Right,' I said when I noticed her staring at me again. It was flattering but it made me feel slightly uncomfortable, 'Breakfast?' I glanced at my watch to check the time, 'Well, umm, brunch? We can go out.'_

* * *

The light from the window woke me and I could hear a quiet murmur coming from the living room, Matt must have stayed. It was the first time I had slept well since the rape and I stretched and checked myself in the mirror then walked out to see him.

When I got out, Matt was just putting his phone away, 'Who was that?' I asked curiously.

'Oh your awake. Just Ronnie and Natalie. They said I could have the day off to stay here. Sorry,' he motioned to the sofa, 'I slept on the sofa, didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye.' I'd totally forgotten that he had work but I was glad he was staying. I wasn't ready for him to leave.

I thought about the excuse he had used for staying last night, 'Ahh, Matt Devlin, always a gent.' My heart fluttered at the mention of his name.

'Right, will you be okay for a bit? If I'm gonna stay I should nip home, get a change of clothes and stuff-' he thought for a moment, 'Unless… if ya fancy a change of scenery then you could come with me. We could spend the day at mine?'

I smiled, happy not to be left alone, 'Yeah, sounds great. Let me just grab a few things.'

Matt didn't have his car with him so we caught a bus and I continued with the questions on the way.

I'd never been to Matt's before. It was nice. Modern, classy, surprisingly clean. Though that wasn't really all that surprising when I considered how well groomed he was. There was a massive window taking up most of the back wall, which overlooked the city. The view was incredible and you could see all the big landmarks from up there.

Matt went to have a shower and I continued to look around, studying photos. Most were of him and a boy I guessed was his nephew, with a few of another couple, slightly older than Matt. She assumed they must be his sister and her husband.

I heard the door opening behind me and turned around. Matt had come out in just a towel and I couldn't help but stare. As he walked he looked up at me,'Oh, er… sorry, I left my clothes in the bedroom.' I looked up and down his body, it was still damp. He was muscular and smooth and… perfect. His body was flawless. He walked into his room and I was sure he would have noticed me staring at him, he seemed to blush slightly.

I'd just about recovered when he came out again, and then it happened again. I'd never seen him in anything but a suit. His hair was still wet and he looked like he belonged in a shampoo advert, he was sickeningly handsome. The water trickling down from his hair dripped of his sharp cheekbones. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeved top. The paper thin material rippled over his abs and clung to his arms and it was low cut enough that you could see the beginning of his smooth, toned chest.

He interrupted my thoughts, 'Right, Breakfast?' he paused to check his watch, 'Well, umm, brunch? We can go out.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I thought about grabbing her hand as we left but I still wanted to make sure she was the one to instigate any contact. _

_We were about halfway to Greg's Café when Alesha began to complain, 'God, it's freeezzingg,' her teeth chattered as she said the words and I glanced at her hands which she was rubbing together in an attempt to warm them up._

'_Sorry, we're only a few minutes away now,' I assured her._

_We kept walking for a few seconds and she took me by surprise. I felt her hand slip into mine, her fingers wrapping themselves around mine. It felt nice and I gave a light squeeze to show I approved, though I was sure she knew that._

_I looked down at her questioningly, 'Cold hands,' she replied to the unasked question, as if it was really that simple. _

_Alesha's mood had lightened overnight and so I gave a cheeky reply, the first thing that popped into my head when she said it, 'Oh right, I see,' I said with a face of mock seriousness, 'Well, would you like me to warm your lips up for me as well?'_

_She laughed and smiled sarcastically._

_We kept walking and I realised that we must look like a proper couple, I liked that idea. _

'_Where did you live when you were younger?' Alesha asked me once we were sat down with our coffee and croissants. I casually lifted my hand and out it on top of hers, more confident now that it would be what she wanted. She looked down and smiled._

_I sighed and smiled, amused that she was still asking questions, 'Don't you think you've asked enough questions? You'll know me better than I know myself soon. Can I have a go?'_

'_Go ahead, nothing too hard though,' she teased._

_I launched into an interrogation, something I was good at. I started with trivial stuff, keeping it light._

_By the time we got back to the flat it was quarter to twelve and I began to ask more personal questions now we were alone again. I started as she had with family. I knew she had had it tough and that it was against all odds that she had joined the CPS, but not much else._

_She seemed comfortable with the questions. We talked for another hour and I decided that we couldn't stay in all day._

* * *

We left and I immediately wished I had put more clothes on, gloves especially. I expressed my thoughts with a whine, 'God, it's freeezzingg,' my teeth were chattering now. I rubbed my hands together and blew into them but it wasn't helping.

'Sorry, we're only a few minutes away now,' he said.

We kept walking and I realised now might be a good time to let Matt know how I felt without actually telling him. Before I had properly thought it through, I had pushed my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. I felt him squeeze and I smiled to myself.

I felt his gaze and turned to find him looking down at me, he looked confused.

'Cold hands,' I said as if he didn't already know why I'd done it. His hands were warm though. It felt comforting to hold his hand, like I wasn't alone anymore. After the trial, it was easier than I had been expecting to be close to Matt, and I knew that was largely down to his personality. He made me feel completely at ease and I could feel my face light up whenever I was with him.

He looked serious, but teasing, 'Oh right, I see. Well, would you like me to warm your lips up for me as well?' I laughed. He was being less careful about what he said now, more cheeky.

Once we were inside with our coffee and food, I continued with the questions, 'Where did you live when you were younger?' I asked. I felt his hand as he laid it on top of mine. I looked down at it and smiled.

'Don't you think you've asked enough questions?' he grinned, ' You'll know me better than I know myself soon. Can I have a go?'

'Go ahead, nothing too hard though,' although actually, I wasn't worried. I felt entirely relaxed and I didn't think there was really anything he would ask which would upset me too much.

He bombarded me with questions, like we in the interrogation room. He started with all the pointless questions. Stuff like favourite colours, foods, books and it wasn't until we got back to his place that he started to ask about family. I answered all the questions without feeling the need to hide anything.

We talk for another hour once we were back until he paused the questioning to make a suggestion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'_Let's go into London, for a walk,' I smiled. Usually, that was what I did when I needed time to think, but it would be nice to have the company for a change. She looked slightly surprised though I'm not sure why._

_We took a bus to a spot by the river and I bought some food from a café to eat as we walked._

_We went for about an hour before we stopped for another coffee and sat down to drink it. _

_Alesha turned her body to face me, she looked serious now, 'Matt, thank you. For being here after everything that's happened… I just wanted you to know that I'm really grateful.' She smiled softly and in that moment she looked more beautiful than I'd ever seen her before. _

_Her skin looked so smooth in the cold air, yet her dark skin somehow seemed radiant. Her lips were slightly parted, the air escaping in small bursts of clouds. Her eyes gazed into mine and she leaned in. She kept eye contact until her face was centimetres away from mine and I could feel her sweet breath on my face._

_Lost in the moment I leaned down to close the gap and our lips touched. The kiss was short, only a few seconds longs, and our lips barely moved under each other, but somehow I'd never kissed with such emotion in my life._

_Alesha pulled away, keeping our foreheads together and I felt her smiling._

'_I love you.' I said it again._

'_I love you too,' Alesha responded, I could tell she meant it. I grinned. I'd never felt so committed to anyone in my life._

'_And I'm sorry,' she added. I pulled my head away from hers and looked at her, 'For what?' I was confused._

'_Underestimating you. I thought you would withdraw from me after what had happened, that I would lose my friend because of his sensational phobia of commitment,' she smiled. 'I'm still puzzled though. You've been out with all these different girls, haven't you ever wanted to settle down?'_

'_No, but then I've never met anyone I felt strongly enough about to settle down with,' I paused, teasing, 'until now.' I smiled and pecked her on the cheek._

_I lay back on the bench and curled my arm around Alesha, pulling her closer to me._

_I felt her snuggle even closer as she lay her head on my shoulder and we sat there, I couldn't say for how long, in silence._

* * *

'Let's go into London, for a walk,' I was a little surprised he did that kind of thing but I supposed it would be nice.

When we got of the bus, Matt bought a couple of paninis and we walked along the river together.

He continued with his questions, this time asking about school and uni.

We walked for another hour before we stopped for coffee, sitting down on a bench to drink and rest our legs.

I turned to face him, intent on thanking him for all the support, 'Matt, thank you. For being here after everything that's happened… I just wanted you to know that I'm really grateful.' I smiled at him and thought for a moment. What was holding me back. It sounded stupid but the rape was over and Merrick was gone, I wanted to move on.

Before I knew what I was doing, I leant my head in until we were close to touching. I felt his cool breath on my skin. He leant down until we were together. We kissed for a few seconds, not too much movement, but it didn't matter.

I pulled away, resting my forehead against his in an effort to stay close.

'I love you,' he said again. I smiled.

'I love you too.' It was my automatic response but my smile grew on hearing the words aloud. I did love him. He cared about me, he was funny, clever, unbelievably attractive, and most importantly, I felt utterly safe when I was with him.

We were both beaming now.

'And I'm sorry,' I'd never told him how I'd felt but I wanted to.

'For what?' he asked with innocent eyes.

'Underestimating you. I thought you would withdraw from me after what had happened, that I would lose my friend because of his sensational phobia of commitment,' I smiled and decided to ask him something that had crossed my mind a couple of times before, 'I'm still puzzled though. You've been out with all these different girls, haven't you ever wanted to settle down?'

I waited for him to respond.

'No, but then I've never met anyone I felt strongly enough about to settle down with,' he paused, hoping I'd react to that but the smiled and happiness in his blue eyes gave him away, 'until now.' He beamed and kissed my cheek. I could feel the warmth his touch left.

He leaned back on the bench, still unable to stop smiling and wrapped his arm around me. I shifted my body to get as close to him as I could and rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt protected and in those moments, everything was perfect.

**Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


End file.
